Coquille
by rraquette
Summary: Deux adolescents du pays de la pluie qui s'aiment malgré leurs différences et la coquille qui protège l'un d'eux. YahikoXNagato, yaoi. Contiendra un LEMON. Fic en suspens pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : rraquette

Pairing : YahikoXNagato…Je suis tout émue, je suis la première à en faire!!

Rating : M (OUAIS! ENFIN!! Je vous promet un lemon, mes chéris ;-) )

Genres : Romance/Drame

Disclaimer : Pas à moi…greuh…

**Note : Fiction faite pour prouver à FueledByRamens que je l'aime beaucoup! C'est elle qui a choisi le couple, c'est donc elle qu'il faut féliciter si vous l'aimez!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nagato-kun?

Le dit Nagato releva la tête, indifférent, vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Mmmm?

- Yahiko et moi on se demandait si ça te dirait d'aller t'entraîner avec nous…Ce n'est pas parce que Jiraiya-sama n'est plus là qu'on doit rester chacun dans notre coin…Nous serons toujours une équipe, tu sais…Nous ne voulons pas te perdre.

Nagato, les yeux dans le vague, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Si tu nous cherches…nous serons à l'emplacement habituel.

Konan tourna les talons, laissant Nagato seul dans sa cabane. Cet endroit était son refuge, le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Il savait qu'il était enfantin de se tenir à cet endroit, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Konan et Yahiko étaient les seules personnes à en connaître l'existence.

Il se demanda s'il ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Les paroles de Jiraiya-sama lui revinrent en mémoire : « La solitude ne t'apportera rien de bon, Nagato. C'est auprès d'autres êtres humains que l'on trouve le bonheur…Ne l'oublie jamais ». Nagato soupira. Ils savait que ce serait mieux pour lui d'y aller, car même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, il tenait sincèrement à Yahiko et Konan. Même s'il avait bien remarqué que cette dernière détournait les yeux lorsqu'il lui parlait et rougissait lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il hésitait à les rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas que Konan s'attache trop à lui, car il ne pouvait rien lui donner en retour. Il l'aimait bien, mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer de la même façon qu'elle.

Mais il décida d'y aller, pour Yahiko. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien à ses côtés. Malgré le caractère….impulsif….du roux, Nagato aimait bien passer du temps avec lui. Il se sentait plus proche de lui que de Konan, mais avait peur qu'il se détache de lui. Après tout, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas la parole facile, et dégageait une certaine puissance retenue, qui effrayait parfois les gens qu'il croisait. Voilà pourquoi Nagato voulait empêcher ne serait-ce qu'une légère détérioration dans leur relation, car il la sentait fragile et prête à s'écrouler à tout moment.

Il jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur de son refuge avant d'active un jutsu d'imperméabilisation. Cette technique requérait relativement peu de chakra, et il n'aurait qu'à la faire cesser lorsqu'il arriverait à destination. Il marcha une dizaine de minutes avant de pénétrer sous le couvert de la forêt. Il partit à la recherche de la clairière protégée où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner. Il y trouva Yahiko et Konan, qui lançaient de shuriken sur les cibles accrochées aux arbres. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence, Konan lui adressa un sourire timide et Yahiko lui fit de grands signes de main. Nagato leur répondit par un bref signe de tête, calmant par sa fausse indifférence les ardeurs de Yahiko, qui reporta son attention sur la cible face à lui. Le brun se sentit un peu coupable. Il agissait froidement sans même en avoir conscience. Il chassa ces idées de son esprit pour se concentrer pleinement sur son entraînement, sortant quelques shuriken de son sac. Comme à son habitude, tous les projectiles furent lancés impeccablement, mettant Yahiko de mauvaise humeur. Nagato eut un sourire en s'en rendant compte, sourire caché par une longue mèche de cheveux noirs. Après environ deux heures, Konan bâilla et annonça qu'elle allait rentrer au village. Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête simultané et la suivirent.

- Et si on allait au stand de dangos? Il nous reste encore 300 ryôs sur l'argent volé à ce noble du pays de la Foudre.

- Yahiko, on y est déjà allés hier…

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne nous accompagneras pas, Ko-chan?

- Euh, d'où sors-tu ce « nous »? Nagato ne t'a jamais dit qu'il irait.

- Pas encore! Hé, Nagato, tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

- Mm mm….

- Tu vois, Konan? Tu seras toute seule pendant que nous nous régalerons de succulent dangos!

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il reste encore cinq minutes à marcher et que je ne veux pas que tu me le redemandes durant tout le trajet.

Étrangement, Nagato ressentit une pointe de déception. Il se dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des sentiments de la spécialiste en origami…

Les trois ninjas arrivèrent ensuite aux abords du village et se dirigèrent vers l'échoppe tant appréciée de Yahiko, qui commanda autant de dangos que pouvait lui permettre son portefeuille, alors que ses coéquipiers se contentèrent d'une brochette chacun. Ils voulaient bien croire que Yahiko se disait « en poussée de croissance, il faut que j'en profite, à 17 ans j'en ai plus pour longtemps à grandir! », mais là, il exagérait…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh!! Premier chapitre terminé !! Alors ? On en pense quoi? =D

Le deuxième arrivera soit aujourd'hui, soit demain!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : rraquette

Pairing : YahikoXNagato…Je suis tout émue, je suis la première à en faire!!

Rating : M (OUAIS! ENFIN!! Je vous promet un lemon, mes chéris ;-) )

Genres : Romance/Drame

Disclaimer : Pas à moi…greuh…

**Note : Fiction faite pour prouver à FueledByRamens que je l'aime beaucoup! C'est elle qui a choisi le couple, c'est donc elle qu'il faut féliciter si vous l'aimez!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le plus étonnant, ce fut que Yahiko eut fini avant les deux autres. Konan leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Nagato, comme à son habitude, resta indifférent. L'énergique roux, voyant que les autres prenaient leur temps, tenta de leur subtiliser quelques dangos…et échoua misérablement. La main maintenant couverte de coupures de papier, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en marmonnant qu'il était encore affamé. Nagato, dans un élan de pitié (mais en était-ce vraiment?), lui donna le reste de sa brochette en prétextant ne plus avoir faim. Yahiko lui adressa un grand sourire : « Merci mon chéri! »

Nagato fut surpris de voir à quel point cette appellation le fit rougir. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Il décida tout de même qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. « Je vais à ma cabane, je serai de retour plus tard. »

- Nous retournerons nous entraîner demain. Nous serons au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui.

- Hai. Sayonara Nagato-kuuuuun! À tout à l'heure!

Soulagé d'échapper à cette pression étouffante dont il ne connaissait pas la cause, le jeune ninja se surprit à penser à des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais _songé_ penser. Pourquoi est-ce que de simples mots prononcés par Yahiko lui avaient fait un tel effet? Se pourrait-il que…Nagato secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Yahiko était son ami, il ne pouvait pas vouloir être son « chéri »…

Et pourtant.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus puissant pour lui que pour Konan. C'était différent. Il ne pensait pas à Yahiko de la même manière, il avait parfois des…envies…

Nagato soupira et entra dans sa cabane. Il était dans une impasse, ne pouvait rien faire, sauf espérer que ses sentiments changent…car il savait que ceux de Yahiko ne le feraient pas. Ça devait bien faire six ans que ce dernier était amoureux de Konan, et il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour le cacher. Il était impossible que la jeune fille ne l'ait pas remarqué, elle devait feindre pour ne pas avoir à lui dire qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Après tout, Konan était une personne très empathique malgré ses allures réservées. Ses conseils étaient sages et empreints de bon sens, et elle ne laissait jamais ses émotions la submerger. Un modèle pour le jeune homme trop sensible qu'était Nagato. Elle donnait l'impression d'être si forte et si fragile à la fois…

Peut-être devrait-il se confier à elle…À qui d'autre pouvait-il le faire? Il n'avait personne. Mais d'un autre côté, ne risquait-il pas de la blesser? Déjà lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, ce serait dur, qu'en serait-il s'il en rajoutait une couche en lui disant qu'il était gay, et amoureux de son meilleur ami de surcroît? Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas lui infliger ça.

Même si c'était dur, il le garderait pour lui. Car il préférait souffrir que de faire souffrir ceux à qui il tenait, et il ne voulait pas que Yahiko le repousse, il se contenterait de le regarder, autrement il risquait de le perdre à tout jamais.

Oui, il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait, et même s'il tenterait de s'en empêcher, il ne le pourrait pas. Peut-être devrait-il s'isoler un certain temps? Pour se calmer, et, qui sait, laisser le temps à ses sentiments de changer…Il gardait en lui cet espoir, car il serait tellement plus facile d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille, tiens…

C'est sur ces pensées que Nagato s'enfonça dans le bois. Encore et encore, toujours plus loin, à des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Il courut, courut, comme si sa vie en dépendait, n'ayant pourtant aucun point d'arrivée, aucune contrainte, sauf lorsque viendrait le moment où ses jambes ne le porteraient plus et où la faim le tenaillerait. Mais en attendant, il avait l'impression de voler, se sentant libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il devrait déjà être là! Peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose?

- Relaxe, Yahiko. Je crois qu'il est capable de se défendre tout seul.

- Pas contre une fille aux attributs non négligeables.

Konan haussa un sourcil, surprise. Yahiko serait amoureux?

- Jaloux?

Yahiko resta sans voix. Venait-il vraiment de se trahir d'une manière aussi stupide et puérile? La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'amusa de son embarras, étant à la fois heureuse de ne pas être obligée de refuser ses avances et triste à la pensée que peut-être Nagato le lui préférerait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sais, c'est atrocement court pour un deuxième chapitre, en retard d'une journée de surcroît. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça, l'inspiration ça va et ça vient, et elle n'est pas venue souvent ces temps-ci. Je ne peux pas dire quand le prochain chapitre arrivera…probablement dans le courant de la semaine.


End file.
